


Awaken

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in a stairwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

Jimmy Palmer had just about had enough of today. As if it wasn't bad enough that the guy he was filling in for had been shot, the terrorist who had shot Gerald Jackson had taken Agent Todd captive. The tension had reached boiling point and although he'd only been there a few weeks, he knew enough to know that he sure as hell didn't want to be around when it blew. Cause when that happened, he knew it would be Agent Gibbs that would go first and boy, he'd blow hard.

Not wanting to take even the smallest risk of being trapped in a confined space like the elevator with a man he found scary enough on a good day Jimmy, decided to take the stairs out to the parking lot.

Lost completely in his own thoughts, he'd reached the 3rd floor when he nearly fell over the stooped figure just sitting there on the cold concrete steps. As he lost his balance a sure hand reached out and steadied him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Looking down at the smaller but stockier man, the first thing he noticed were red rimmed grey eyes. The second thing he noticed was the haunted look that smouldered through them.

In a matter of moments, he'd taken in the balding silver hair, the pouty lower lip, the prominent scar on his chin and most startlingly... the way his body fit against Jimmy's so perfectly.

"I... I... I'm so sorry!" Jimmy stuttered. "I was lost in my own world. Say... are you ok?"

Sharply, the older man moved away and Jimmy instantly missed the warmth.

"Yeah kid, sorry. Just got a lot on my mind."

Critically giving Jimmy a once over he sighed.  
"Jeez, they're recruiting agents young these days."

"Oh," Jimmy blushed furiously. "I'm not an agent. I'm a med student. I'm interning for Dr Mallard in autopsy. My name's Jimmy. Jimmy Palmer."

Holding out his hand, it took a few minutes for the other man to respond and when he did, Jimmy was surprised by the gentleness of the hand in his own.

"Tobias Fornell."

"You're an agent, Mr Fornell?" Jimmy asked tentatively. He sure hoped so. Working with this guy could be kinda fun.

Fornell chuckled. "Right now, I'm almost ashamed to admit, I'm with the FBI."

The younger man nodded. The thing about being quiet was that he heard a lot more than people assumed.  
"You're the guy Agent Gibbs blames for this terrorist thing."

Fornell blanched. "Yeah. That'd be me. Seems like I really screwed up this time." he bit out, slumping back down onto the steps.

Taking a chance, Jimmy sat next to him on the cold concrete, a little closer than he would with any other man he'd only just met in a stairwell.

Leaning forward a little he rested his elbows on his knees and tried his best not to stare at the FBI agent.

"My grandmother used to say 'There's nothing you can't fix, if it's something you really want to.' Question is, Mr Fornell, do you want to?"

Grey eyes widened as they turned to the young ME's assistant.

"Jesus, kid. Where the hell did you come from?"

Jimmy smiled. "When this is all over, you can buy me a coffee and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

A second later, his brain caught up with his mouth and he buried his head in his hands.  
"Sorry. God, that was so presumptuous of me! I mean... why would you... with me... I just... sorry!"

A hand gripped his shoulder as another gently tilted his chin. Suddenly he was looking into much happier eyes.

"Make it a beer and only on the condition you call me Tobias."

**Author's Note:**

> There's a connection between all the ficlets in this series. Bonus points for anyone who figures it out...


End file.
